utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Closet
The closet can one of three locations. One can be view ingame by clicking icon in the User Interface. While the other can be found on the social center but cannot be used by basic profiles. They both have a few features that greatly increase the use of changing clothes. There is a third closet which is the designer closet and should in most cases only be used by clothing designers to upload new clothes they made, these will then be visable in the social center closet. =Inworld Closet= =Social Center Closet= This feature is only available if your account is VIP. You access this feature solely via the social center. At the top there is small overview of your currently owned ®ays and ©hips. Behind this you can see something like this: This list the current setting your avatar has applied ingame. This is important to know as clothing can only be applied and previewed if you are the same avatar that is compatible with what the clothing item requires. Then can always be viewed on the details section in the My Outfits section. Or by hovering your mouse over the image of the items you are looking at. Lastly it is also mentioned on the individual outfit page. Details Pages When browsing the catalogues and encountering button you can bring up an individual details page of the selected clothing item. On these pages you can do a variety of actions and get detailed information about the item. Infomation such as the items in the outfit that apply to different layers of your avatar. You can view for what specific gender, avatar model and if it's updatable or not. Further there is the price, the name of the clothing item, name of the designer, images uploaded by the designer to show of the outfit and the rating. Lastly on the side you can view other designs made by that specific designer. Sometimes it is also possible to view comments posted by other users on this specific item, aswell as that you can post a comment on it yourself. Instance Purchase Pages Search This is only visable if you are not 'on the My Outfits page all the other pages within this closet display the search bar to the right. However, depending on which specific section you are located the way the search works can differ. This is unfortunately not noticable and you have to remember what section you are located in to know how the search feature is behaving. * If you are visiting directly from a designers profile; * Or if you clicked the "view items" from the browse catagory from any designer. In these two cases the closet will add a specific search string, and that is, it will only search for items that specific designer made, and not the whole closet. You can always see this in the results at the top, because it will mention the designers name behind ''searched for:. Searched for: will display any specific selection you made in the search menu. The only thing it will '''not display is the actual search term you have used. It will also not display any default settings such a ® 0 - ® 650. However if you alter this to ®1 - ®10 it will show this behind search for:. Hint: If you want to clear your search go to My Outfits and then to whatever section you want to search for clothes, this will always clear the search completely. Below is a table with all the possible search options: * Currently you can select a category or sub-catagory to display results, you cannot add multiple categories to the search. Categories who have been selected that have subsections will display results from all sub-sections included. Shopping Cart To add items to you shopping cart you have to hover over the image of the item you want to add to the shopping cart and press Wish List To add items to you wish list you have to hover over the image of the item you want to add to the wish list and press Buy Rays This brings you to the marketplace to get additional ®ays. Rays are used in the closet to buy new clothes from designers. Be carefull how you spend these as the prices can range from ®0 to ®625, it is always wise to preview clothing before buying them by clicking the icon. This icon can only be viewed on the details page of each individual item that is for sale. Browse Designers My Outfits Top 20 Outfits Browse Catalog =Designer Closet= Category:Clothing